


Wedding Braids

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ori and Dwalin's wedding day. Dori and Nori give their blessing in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Braids

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the kink meme. http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/7346.html?thread=17328050#t17463986

"This isn’t working," Ori muttered as he tried to put the ceremonial braids into his hair. He had always been bad at braiding his own hair. Braiding someone else’s hair? Piece of cake! But his own? No.

"What’s wrong?" Dori asked, setting the teapot on the table.

"The braids. I can’t do them," Ori muttered. Dori had made it clear what he thought about Dwalin courting Ori. It hadn’t changed Ori’s mind of wanting to bond with the warrior, to the older brother’s dismay.

Dori sighed and walked to Ori and took one of the clasps from Ori, replacing it with a cup of tea. 

"Let’s see here…" With quick, nimble fingers he braided the first braid and put the clasp at the end. Ori blinked in confusion.

"Dori?"

"I know I wasn’t the most supportive when Dwalin announced he’d start courting you," Dori said, starting the second braid. "But I’m not blind. I see how he looks at you when he thinks no one sees. I see how your face lights up when you see him. I see how gently he touches you. Most of all, I see how happy he makes you. I see how much he loves you and how much you love him." Did Dori’s voice break a little?

Ori stared at his brother, astonished. “Dori…”

Dori cleared his throat and looked at Ori trough the mirror, setting his hands on his shoulders. “What do you think?” Ori blinked and turned his head. While he was talking Dori had finished the braids. Ori looked like a grown-up. He smiled.

"That’s… amazing. Thank you, Dori," Ori said, lifting his hands to squeeze Dori’s. "And not for just the braids. For accepting." 

Dori smiled and shook his head. “My baby brother is getting bonded, it’s too late for me to disapprove.” He squeezed Ori’s shoulders and gave them a brisk pat. “Now, where are the rings?”

"I gave them to Nori."

"And Nori is…?"

"Right here," the thief said as he stepped into the living room. "Ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes," Ori said, smiling widely. "You have the rings, right?"

"Sold ‘em," Nori shrugged.

Ori’s smile didn’t waver. “What.”

"Yeah. Got a good penny from ‘em too."

"Nori," Dori said in a warning tone. Ori was still smiling, but he still somehow managed to look more intimidating than a thousand dragons. The scribe stood slowly. Nori paled took a step back.

"I heard that incorrectly, didn’t I?" he asked in a deceivingly serene and sweet voice. "Because if you said that you sold them, Mahal help me, Nori, I will-"

"C-calm down, Ori, they are right here!" Nori pulled a small box from his pocket and threw it to his brother. "I was just joking!" Ori relaxed once he had checked that, yes, the rings were in the box where they were supposed to be.

"If I give these back to you for safekeeping, will you promise me you won’t sell them, lose them or anything like that?" he asked.

"Anything to make you not get mad at me like that again," Nori said, wiping his forehead. Ori smiled and gave the box back.

"Keep them safe, Nori. I trust in you." Nori gave a mock-salute.

Dori clapped his hands to get their attention. “Now since that’s settled. Shall we? We do have a bonding ceremony to go to.”


End file.
